


够胆就别怕

by styx



Category: Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我命令你去跟……”丹娜、马蒂、科特和朱尔斯玩起了‘真心话与大冒险’。带来精神方面的后果。</p>
            </blockquote>





	够胆就别怕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Dare, Don't Be Scarred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418340) by [dodds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodds/pseuds/dodds). 



标题：够胆就别怕（《If You Dare, Don't Be Scarred》）  
  
原作：rorymoriarty  
  
作者博客：<http://twhiddlesworth.tumblr.com/>

翻译：styx

原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/418340](418340)  
或：<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169467/1/If_You_Dare_Dont_Be_Scarred>

衍生派别：电影《林中小屋》（《The Cabin in the Woods》2011，又译《尸营旅舍 / 诡屋 / 林中屋》等）

配对：马蒂·麦考斯基（弗兰·克朗茨）/科特·沃恩（克里斯·海姆斯沃斯）

等级：PG-13

摘要：“我命令你去跟……”丹娜、马蒂、科特和朱尔斯玩起了‘真心话与大冒险’。带来精神方面的后果。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **够胆就别怕**  
  
著：rorymoriarty  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

“大冒险。”科特几乎是无聊到要死的咕哝出这句话，一面心不在焉的摩挲着朱尔斯的一头秀发一面听丹娜说。马蒂蜷起双膝，微微有些个担心接下来会发生什么。他尽可能微不可察的摇摇头，有了些微醺的并不真的抗拒接下来要发生的事儿，毕竟，他跟丹娜聊过。

“好吧……我命令你跟，” _拜托说隔壁的母牛_ ，马蒂开始想，尽管明知实际上已是太迟。

“跟……马蒂亲热。”她尽其所能的摆出最为令人信服不过的假作得意之色，甚至招来朱尔斯的一声笑。科特挑起一条眉毛，试图搞明白她是不是在开玩笑。趁着科特还踌躇不定的时候，马蒂试图把自个儿溺死在一杯廉价劣酒里。而他唯一勉力做到的就是把酒洒上了他的衬衫和脸，嘴里还咬住了自己的头发。

科特站起身，走到马蒂面前，在个子矮小些的同学面前跪下，对方自打发现酒堆在沙发旁就靠墙坐在那儿。科特的脸上一副很不自在的表情，既然亲吻一个男人不是他会特别享受的事儿。“我很抱歉，马特，可规矩就是规矩。”

不等马蒂能说些什么，那位运动员的双唇便覆上了他，缓缓加深这个吻。马蒂由着他，双唇微启，阖起双眼。他能听见背景里朱尔斯吃吃轻笑着跟丹娜讨论着些什么，可他就是全然听不懂。

科特迟疑了，试图竭力有所抑制，而当马蒂再度睁开眼睛，他能看到科特眼中一些个类似于惊惶的神色。吻中断了，马蒂撑起身来，沉默立马笼罩了整间屋子。他惶然环顾四周，不确定该做什么是好，随之冲出了门去，留下困惑不已的科特僵在原地，而丹娜和朱尔斯欲言又止。

“刚刚是怎么回事？”科特咕哝着缓缓转身面对姑娘们。丹娜叹息一声，跟在马蒂身后往卧室走去。科特站起身，走过去在朱尔斯身畔丹娜刚刚坐过的位置坐下。

“你们设计了我，是吗？”他戳戳她的额头，半带认真，半开玩笑。

“不，科特，我啥也不知道。丹娜只在你们已经开始忙活起来时才解释给我听的。别放在心上，那会过去的。对马蒂来说除了大麻和《海底总动员》一切都总是会过去的。”那似乎叫科特镇静了些，而他开始顺着朱尔斯的意思为所欲为，可总有些东西不断咬啮在他心头。

 

***

 

马蒂没有听到门上那一声轻柔的敲门声——或者说假装没有听到，在科特走进来之前。马蒂没理会他，而是继续眼盯着手里的漫画书，双腿摊开在床上。

“你躺得像个婊子，”科特评论说，搡开一条腿好坐下来。马蒂脸涨成浑然番茄红，放下漫画书，坐起身来。

“我喜欢像个婊子似的躺着打炮。”马蒂强挤出一抹微笑来试图搞活气氛，可那没有抹去科特脸上严肃的表情。“干嘛？那很好笑，C，或者你没喝醉。”

“把头泡进冷水里清醒了一下——我那不是快要高潮的嘶喊，马特。”科特微笑着摇摇头，轻笑一声。沉默渐渐紧绷，几近有若实质的刺痛了马蒂，可更多的是留下了心灵上的伤疤。他不想知道接下来会发生什么。特别不是当科特又是靠近了些，坐到马蒂的膝盖畔的时候。

“发生了什么？早些时候？为什么你和丹娜要设计那个？”

“因为那本不该发生的。这会过去的。这本就不该发生。”马蒂把头扭向右边，怒冲冲的瞪视窗外。“丹娜说我必须做些什么，我只想等。所以她提议了那‘真心话与大冒险’的玩意儿，而我接受了，因为她不会挑你。她那么做了，这发生了。你爱朱尔斯，我不该瞎搅合的。”他又戴上了耳机。

科特没有走开，而是靠得甚至更近了，他眼睛里复又浮现出惊惶，可这一次似乎更加毅然决然了些。“好吧，马特，那我就不打扰你了。”

因为马蒂又拿他的漫画书挡住了他的大半张脸，科特只是倾过去在马蒂的额头上印下一个很是结结实实的吻，接着便离开了。

 

 

 

 

 

~完~

 

 

~~~

 

某S：这片子看得我很是欢乐啊，虽然也没认出多少梗原型来，《养鬼食人》那个针插头当初是让我很是寒了寒，地下室的怪物房间像《异次元杀阵》，白衣黑长发的女人像贞子，其他的梗……更多的让我想起了《恐怖大师》和SPN，可这两个本身就是梗集合的吧，不过那个独角兽……难道除了SPN的某集外还真的有哪部恐怖片有独角兽杀人么，喷了~~  
还有锤哥好冤啊，这次明明是社会系高材生加全额奖学金获得者，结果还是被幕后人员给安排成‘运动员’角色难道因为他看起来就很胸大无脑咩（扁）而且其实‘处子’不该是丹娜而该是马蒂吧XDDDD  
被这么一演绎我算是理解了恐怖片里那不分场合的发情——原来是因为中了春药，不，荷尔蒙；不通情理的分散——原来是因为中了脑残光环，不，药剂；莫名其妙的随手丢下好不容易抢到的武器——原来是因为通了电抓不住。真该为被开各种负面金手指的主角们掬一把同情之泪啊（殴）


End file.
